


It's not written in the book

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Woz gives his Overlord what he needs
Relationships: Tokiwa Sougo/Woz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	It's not written in the book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summoner_hirelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_hirelena/gifts).



Engulfed by darkness, sheer pleasure mixed with deep affection is showing in Woz' actions towards his future King, devoted hot kisses are being trailed down a shivering spine as Sougo archs back into the touch, half bare on the bed on his belly with Woz leaning over him, elegantly like always, kissing lower and lower like he was painting a picture. It's not written in the book but it doesn't have to be, driven by desire and need and devotion, Woz gives his Overlord what he needs, answers to every soft plea and little moan, to every gasp and word.


End file.
